Dont' Want To Miss A Thing
by LuckyInu17
Summary: One night Inuyasha comes to grips with his feelings for Kagome. One shot son fic


Heya guys! okay yea i know i shouldn't be writing this but working on 'Want Me Back' but im having a little bit of a writers block about where to go with it, and right now im not even sure if i should keep going. It doesn't have that great of a plot right now and it already is slightly boring. I promise at least one chapter this weekend if not 2 or 3 and i'll try to add a litttle bit of action. lemme know if guys have any suggestions for it(devilsprincess17@hotmail.com). Anyways this is a sonfic about inuyasha and kagome, a stupid hanyou coming to grips with how he feels, and a happily ever after ending. its just a one shot and i hope you guys enjoy.  
  
o i forgot to say this. i dont have microsoft word so none of the italics show up. sry :-(  
  
DISCLAIMER: Idon't own Inuyasha or the song which is by aerosmith (dont wanna miss a thing)  
  
Inu: Get on with the goddamn story already i wanna know what i feel! stupid wench  
  
lildevil: tsk tsk Inuyasha. why dont you prove ur stupidity a little more.  
  
Inu:What are you tlkin about bitch, and wait DID YOU JUST SAY I WAS STUPID!?!  
  
lildevil: yea i did baka, and like i was trying to get to before is shouldnt you already know what you feel considering well.....its YOUR feelings.  
  
Inu: Ohhhhhhh, gotchya  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~  
  
Don't want to miss a thing  
  
Inuyasha sat high in the branches of a large tree located nest to the groups latest camp area. He was deep in thought looking out into the clear evening sky at the stars, and the last quarter of the moon. The thought that he would become human in a few days barely registered to him as he allowed his glance to stray to that oh so special miko that he had be thinking about so tently. As he stared at her thoughts ran through his head, and he recaptured the recent memories of that morning. They had crossed paths with Sesshomaru again.  
  
~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~  
  
The full demon's desire for the tetsusaiga led to yet another fight. Inuyasha knew that this would no be an easy battle, and worried for Kagome's safety.  
  
"Kagome take Shippo, and you two go hide somewhere well I teach this dog a few lessons" Inuyasha smirked at the mocking of his brother.  
  
While Kagome went to hide Shippo so he would be in no danger (she had no intentions of leaving Inuyasha alone there in danger) she came across Rin, the child that traveled along with Sesshomaru. Kagome, and the girl had talked to eachother like sisters trying to finda way to stop their boys from doing ridiculous things. Shippo had claimed that it was quite amusing to watch them attempt to devise a way to put an end to all this fighting.  
  
As Rin and Kagome were safely talking, Inuyasha battled his brother, neither of them giving in the slightest. Both had their guards up, and were lock in a stale mate once they figured out that none of the attacks were working. The brothers stared at eachother not blinking, waiting, just waiting for the other to slip up. Then it came.  
  
"AHHHHH. Inuyasha help!" Kagome's scream came. Little did Inuyasha know that this girl was trying hard to supress her laughter as she put the plan into action.  
  
Sesshomaru had seen this as an opportunity to finally finish his brother off , and get a hold on the sword he so desperately wanted.  
  
"Your are just as stupid as our father Inuyasha, letting your guard the second the worthless human calls your name." with that he charged, but never made contact with the hanyou, because halfway there, yet another scream had filled the air.  
  
"Sesshomaru! HELP ME!" came the high pitched voice of his beloved Rin from the same place where Kagome's had come just seconds before.  
  
Without further urging the brothers ran off to the human women in order to save them. Side by side the two sprinted acting as if they truly were brothers. They ran as fast as the could with all their might, only to reach the two girls and a Shippo on the ground rolling around in fits of laughter. The two men were enraged to say the least. They pinned blame on one another and took up fighting stance yet again.  
  
"Well that didn't last long" the two girls and Shippo chimed in at once. With a nod between them, the two girls took eachothers hand and made their way to the middle of the fight.  
  
"Stop this you two, and learn to act as brothers" Kagomes voice could be heard throughout the forest.  
  
"Why is it that you two can not fight side by side instead of one on one?" Rin cried out. "Inuyasha, Sesshormaru is the last of ur blodd family. Do you really want to kill the last person of the life you used to posess when your parents were alive. They would not have wanted it this way."  
  
"And Sesshomaru, do you not think Rin deserves to have an actual family. Inuyasha could be part of that if you only settled your differences. Rin needs a woman around her in the years to come. Can you not see that Sango and I, your brothers companions, are willing to be there for her?"  
  
The brothers resheathed their swords. No this wasn't the end, but it was a start to a nw beginning. These two human girls had managed to assuage a battle that has been going on since long before they were born (really really long for kagome).  
  
~~~~~~~~End of the totally point Inu/Sess fluff flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smirk graced Inuyasha's face as the memory relinquished back to where it had come from. Who ever thought that the war between the two inuyoukai could subside because of two foolish humans. He looked to the sky momentarily before the girls form seized his concentration, and filled him with happiness. He wondered exactly how she always did that to him.  
  
No matter what, whenever he looked at her, he became overwhelmed with joy. Concentrating on her body, Inuyasha noticed that she was shivering. He hadn't realized how cold it had gotten, and felt bad when he saw that she only had a light blanket. 'Why she only bring that its autum now?' he wondered.  
  
Seeing her shiver yet again, he hopped down from his tree and made his way over to her. It was then that he actually realized how much he cared for her. Every step that brought him closer made his heart skip a beat. He wanted, no needed to be near her, needed to touch her. 'She's cold. No one can blame me for being close to her. I'm just gonna see if i can warm her up' he thought, besides with everything that he was feeling sleep was hopeless at least if he was unable to be close to her.  
  
A few feet from Kagme he stopped. Inuyasha watched her chest rise and fall before closing his eyes and listening to her even breath letting him no she was sound asleep. He opened his eyes, and watched her expressions as she dreampt. Kagome began talking, and he strained his ears to listen, not wanting to miss one word.  
  
"....Inu...yasha...." She was dreaming about him! his heart mustve stopped as he heard his name, no angel could have made it sound better. "...promise you'll never leave me Inuyasha...."  
  
Although he knew she was dreaming he still answered. "I could never leave you my love, my real love."a content sigh escaped him.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While you're far away and dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
He thought of this song. Ms. Higurashi had been listening to it one day when Inuyasha had come to retrieve Kagome, but she was at school and he had been forced to wait. During his wait he had memorized this song and thought it was so perfect for right now. Begining with a hum and then softly singing the words, he continued to gaze a 'his' precious miko. Yes his miko and one day after the final battle he would pledge his life to her. Maybe he could at least give her his love now maybe just for tonight.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, Cause I'd miss you babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
  
He didnt wanna miss any single thing, any breath she took, or any move she made. Even when he would sleep, and dream of her she just wasn't the same. It wasn't as good as the real Kagome.  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
The teenage girl shuddered again against the cold, he couldn't stand it any longer. Inuyasha made his way over to the girl. Carefully he lay his fire rat kimono over the girl. After a moment she shivered yet again. Not able to shed any more of his cloths he did the only other thing he could think of.  
  
Inuyasha lifted the blankets, trying hard not to wake the girl. He crawled in next to her tucking them both in tightly. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her close to him. The song continued to escape his lips. He grinned as she snuggled into his embrace, with a smile upon he own face.  
  
Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
  
'Her face is so close. I could kiss her right now.' the hanyou fantasized about how the miko's silky lips would feel and taste, yet he still didn't feel the courage to test them out. 'She probably thinks i'm just some animal. The sit commands will be going on for days after she wakes up. I guess i should just enjoy this now.' Thats exactly what he decided to do. Lowering his head, his lips brushed each of her eyes ever so gently.  
  
Then I kiss your eyes, And thank God we're together, I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, Forever and ever.  
  
As he pulled his lips away from he skin Inyasha's eyeslids began to grow heavy. 'Just a little while longer' he debated with them. 'I can't slee yet i just ned to spend a little more time like this.  
  
I Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, Cause I'd miss you babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Kagome started to wake up. She was sooo warm and didn't understand what was waking her. Slowly she came too, and felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, and heard a familer voice serenading the peaceful night air. She figured she was still dreaming , and didn't want to open her eyes, and end it. After a few more seconds she couldn't take it any more, and opened her eyes seeing Inuyahsa. Her breath coaught in her throat.  
  
"Inu.....Yasha?" came Kagome's shocked whisper.  
  
"Oh.....K...K...Kagome I.....I...I didn't know y...y...you were a.....w....w..wake. I..I'm s...sorry you were c...cold and shivering, and i c..couldn't think of any other w..ways t...to keep y...you w...warm." He stuttered.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha." came Kagome's muffled voice as she snuggled into his chest. His arms tightened around her, and she smiled up at him.  
  
'Oh gods she so beautiful' Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer. 'It's now or never' He thought. He brought his head down to hers until their lips meant. Their first kiss was soft and gentle followed by a few more passionate ones.  
  
Once they were both out of air Inuyasha lay on his back, and Kagome rested her head on his chest. Quietly he finished the song, singing it to her this time while he combed his clws through the har of the one he loved.  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss, I just wanna be with you, Right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close, And feel your heart so close to mine, And just stay here in this moment, For all the rest of time  
  
"Ashiteru....Kagome"  
  
"I love you to Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha hummed the chorus one last time as the forest filled with peaceful silence, and the miko and hanyou fell asleep lying wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, Cause I'd miss you babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you baby, And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay okay i know it gets little off tompis, but i thought it was kinda cute. Review please. Tell me if you love, hate it, or anything in between, but if you do have the guts to say you hate it at least sign it. Anyways yea till next time. byeness  
  
lyls lildevil 


End file.
